La Mission d'une Amie
by Ryuukimaru
Summary: Monsieur et madame Yaoyorozu propose à leur fille, Momo, d'inviter ses camarades de classe sur une île privée leur appartenant durant l'été. Lors de ce séjour, la seconde A rencontrera Caty, une connaissance de Momo, qui sera prête à tout pour que Momo sorte avec Shouto. Elle sera aidée par toute la seconde A dans sa tâches, ce qui pourrait en rapprocher certains ! ;D
1. Introduction

**_La Mission d'une Amie_**

Introduction - Une _super idée !_

Un mercredi pendant les vacances d'été, au parc littoral de Tagoba où toute la seconde A c'était donner rendez-vous.

\- Les amis, j'ai une super nouvelle ! annonça Momo toute enjouée, mes parents m'ont proposée de nous laisser une de leurs îles privées pour trois jours durant les vacances !

\- Vraiment ?! s'écria Mina, c'est super !

\- Et on sera tout seuls ? demanda Sero.

\- Non, on sera encadré par quelqu'un, expliqua la vice-déléguée, mais pas d'inquiétude elle est très sympa !

\- ELLE !? se réjouit Minoru.

\- Oui, c'est une jeune femme, précisa-t-elle exaspéré par la réaction de ce porc de Mineta.

\- JEUNE, EN PLUS !? se réjouit le pervers de plus belle.

\- Elle a un Alter surpuissant et elle n'hésitera pas à l'utiliser si il le faut, bluffa Momo en lui lançant un regard noir.

Cette menace suffit à refreiner les ardeurs de la grappe de raisin. Momo ce dit que l'Alter de celle qui les encadreraient n'était pas si puissant en soit. Il permettait juste de mesurer les affinités entre les personnes.

\- Et c'est pour quand ? demanda Ochako toute excitée.

\- On peut partir dès vendredi matin ! précisa Momo, si ça dérange personne.

Personne pris la parole pour contester la date proposée par la brune.

\- J'en conclu que personne est dérangé par cette date, c'est super ! On se retrouve ici, à 15h00, demain pour que je vous donne les détails.

Le soir-même, chez les Yaoyorozu, pendant le dîner.

\- Papa, mes amis sont tous d'accord pour vendredi.

\- Ok ma chérie, j'appelle Caty pour qu'elle prépare le yacht.

\- Un yacht ! s'exclama Momo, tu n'en fais pas un trop, Papa.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit M. Yaoyorozu heureux de l'effet de sa "petit" surprise, Je me dois de traîté avec respect les amis de ma chérie.

\- N'oublie pas de leur dire de prendre des vêtements, une trousse de toilette, un maillot bain et une serviette, rappela Mme Yaoyorozu.

\- Oui, Maman. Où est-ce que nous devrons embarquer ?

\- Vous embarquerez à 8h45, au port de Korusan, expliqua le père de Momo, tu ne devrait pas râté Caty. Au cas où il y a écrit "Sukarifu" en gros sur le yacht. C'est le nom de l'île.

\- Ok, merci, Papa.

Le dîner se termina tranquillement.

Le lendemain, à 15h00, la seconde A c'était rétrouvée comme prévu au parc littoral de Tagoba.

\- Demain, il faudra être à 8h30 au port de Korusan, debreifa Momo, n'oubliez de faire une valise avec des vêtements, une trousse de toilette, un maillot de bain et une serviette. J'ai rien oublié ? Nan, c'est bon !

\- On n'a pas besoin ni duvet ni de tante ? Et pour la nourriture on fera comment ? s'inquièta Izuku.

\- Une bonne nutrition favorise l'apprentissage ! commenta Tenya.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas tout est sur place, précisa la vice-déléguée, et j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'on dort dans une villa en face de la plage.

\- Chanmé ! s'écria Denki.

\- Elle est comment, cette villa ? demanda Eijirō.

\- Au fait, j'ai oublié de demander : est-ce que quelqu'un a le mal de mer ? se souvenu Momo.

Toute la classe répondit par la négative.

\- Super ! s'écria la première de la classe.

\- Yaomomo, elle dure combien de temps la traversée, kelo, demanda Tsuyu.

\- Environ une heure, il me semble.

Le Jour J arriva et à 8h35 l'ensemble de la seconde A attendait sur le quai du port de Korusan.

\- Désolé, les amis, s'excusa Momo, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tout le monde soit si ponctuel. On va devoir attendre dix minutes.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Shōto en bon gentleman.

Elle le remercia en prenant de discrètes couleurs. Quelques minutes plus tard un bateau était visible au loin. Quand il fut plus près le bateau se révéla être un yacht et Momo lu à haute voix :

\- Su... Ka... Ri... Fu... Sukarifu ! C'est lui !

\- Un yacht, sérieux ! s'émerveilla Mina, tes parents ont mis le paquets, Yaomomo.

\- Je sais, ils en font toujours trop, affirma cette dernière légèrement gênée.

Le yacht s'amarra près du groupe de lycéen et une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années en sortit. Elle avait les cheveux châtains mi-longs et ondulés qu'elle attachait en queue de cheval tout en laissant deux épaisse mèches bordé son visage ainsi que de grands yeux couleurs ambre. Elle était seulement maquillée d'un rouge à lèvre de couleur rouge vif. La jeune femme portait une chemise à carreaux rouge et bleu, un jean taille haute et des Vans avec un motif à fleurs.

Momo accourut à la rencontre de son amie.

\- Caty ! s'écria Momo dans son élant, ça fait si plaisir de te revoir !

\- Moi aussi, ça fait un bail p'tite sœur ! se réjouit-elle avec une voix plutôt douce et mature.

Fin de l'introduction


	2. Chapitre 1

**La Mission d'une Amie**

* * *

 ** _Dans le chapitre précédent :_**

\- Caty ! s'écria Momo dans son élant, ça fait si plaisir de te revoir !

\- Moi aussi, ça fait un bail p'tite sœur ! se réjouit-elle avec une voix plutôt douce et mature.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 - le 1er jour (1/2_ )**

\- C'est ta grande sœur ?! s'écria Tōru abasourdie par la situation.

\- Non, non, on est juste amie d'enfance, expliqua Momo un peu mal à l'aise par le malentendu. Je vous présente Caty, c'est elle qui nous encadrera pendant ce séjour.

\- J'espère qu'on va bien s'amuser ensembles. Ah, j'oubliais, pas de formalités avec moi s'il vous plaît, je pourrais être votre grand sœur, précisa-t-elle.

L'ensemble de la classe répondu par l'affirmative. Tout le monde ressentait l'aura chaleureuse et bienveillante qui émanait de la jeune femme.

\- Bon, suivez moi, reprit-elle, je vais vous faire visiter !

Le groupe de lycéen suivit Caty sur le yacht. Il était composé de trois niveaux. Au premier niveau, il y avait un bar exterieur. À l'intérieur, on pouvait trouvé une vingtaine de chambre. À l'étage, il y avait un salon intérieur avec vu sur une terrasse où se trouvait une immense piscine ainsi que des transats. Le troisième niveau était entièrement consacré à l'éqipage de bord et au pilotage du yacht.

\- Vous avez de la chance, il fait beau aujourd'hui et la mer est calme. Si vous voulez vous baigner dans la piscine il y a deux salles de bains au premier niveau pour vous changer.

\- Pas de temps à perdre ! s'écria Denki en courant vers les escaliers.

\- J'le suis sinon il va se perdre, lacha Kyōka exaspérée avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

\- Ceux qui veulent se baigner vous pouvez lever la main, que je fasse le compte, demande Caty.

La totalité du groupe leva la main.

\- Ok, tant qu'à faire autant attendre devant les salles bains que tout le monde se change, suivez moi ! s'exclama la jeune femme plein d'entrain.

 _Du côté de Denki et Kyōka..._

Denki avait, par chance, réussi à ne pas se perdre, et il attendait son amie que se changeait encore.

\- Tu en mets du temps pour mettre un maillot de bain, Jīrō, commenta le blond.

\- J'ai déjà mon maillot de bain c'est... c'est jusque... AAAAAHHHHHH ! Qu'es ce que tu fous ! s'écria la musicienne en giflant son ami qui venait d'ouvrir la porte qui les séparait avant de la refermé aussitôt laissant, de l'autre côté, un Denki abasourdie par se qui venait de se passer.

\- Aïeuh... sa fait mal, pourquoi tu m'a giflé ? se plaignit le lycéen à l'Alter électrisant.

\- Pourquoi tu as ouvert cette porte ?! répondit-elle rouge de honte alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'être.

\- T'as dis que t'avais mis ton maillot et tu avais mis ton maillot alors où est le problème ? demanda Denki intrigué par la logique de son amie.

\- Je... J'étais pas prête... expliqua Kyōka d'une voix à peine audible et étrangement douce.

\- Prête à ? insista-t-il.

Un brouhaha qui se déplaçait dans leur direction se fit entendre.

\- Pas le temps que tu t'explique, sort, steuplait, s'empressa le blond, il y a des gens qui viennent. J'ai pas envie qu'on me prennent pour un mec qui parle aux portes.

La musicienne éclata de rire en imaginant la scène ce qui la détendit.

Elle ouvrit la porte en adressant un sourire enjoué à son ami qui était un peu perdu. "Jīrō qui sourit, j'y crois pas ! À moi, en plus, trop cool !" pensa le garçon qui métrisait l'électricité. La brunette portait un simple deux pièce blanc et elle avait gardé sont collier à ras du cou noir.

\- Allons les rejoindre, maintenant, proposa Kyōka.

Après avoir rejoint le groupe et attendu que tout le monde soit changé, ils purent se diriger vers la piscine.

Dans le bassin, des petits groupes c'était formés : au centre, les filles c'étaient rassemblée autour de Caty dans le but d'en apprendre plus sur elle. Un peu plus loin, Izuku, Tenya, Mashirao et Rikidō parlaient techniques de combat. Katsuki et Eijirō cuisinaient Denki pour savoir si il c'était passé quelques chose d'intéressant avec Kyōka. Fumikage, Mezo, Koji et Yūga "discutaient", seul ce dernier parlait vraiment. Un peu plus à l'écart, Minoru et Hanta débattaient de chose coquine entre autre.

\- Eh, Sero, chuchota Minoru, regarde Todoroki comment il mate Yaoyorozu. Vas-y, je vais le taquiner.

En effet, Shōto regardait Momo mais en réalité il était juste perdu dans ses pensées et par conséquent ne faisait pas attention au fait qu'il la regardait encore.

\- Mauvaise idée... préveint Hanta.

Le nain ne l'avait pas écouter et s'approchait, alors, de sa cible aussi discrètement qu'il put avec ses brassards (oui oui des brassards)

\- Eh, Todoroki, commença la grappe de raisin, toi aussi t'a flashé sur Momo ?

\- Ne me met pas dans le même panier que le pervers que tu es qui limite les femmes à leur corps, avertit Shōto.

\- En même temps je te comprends, continua Minoru alors qu'il n'avait pas écouté celui avec qui il conversait, elle a la poitrine la plus génér... Blop Bleuleuleuh...

Shōto avait créer une fine couche de glace sur sa main pour attraper la tête du nain pervers sans gêné afin de la plongée dans l'eau quelques instants de manière à ce qu'il retiennent la leçon.

La scène passant inaperçu aux yeux de leur camarades mis à part Hanta qui s'inquiètait pour son ami qui revenait vers lui avec une mine boudeuse.

\- Je t'avais prévenue, lança Hanta.

\- Mytho, cracha Minoru.

\- T'avais qu'à m'écouter.

-Hmmm, grogna le nain.

 _À ce moment là, du côté des filles..._

\- Comment vous vous êtes connues avec Yaomomo ? demanda Mina à Caty.

\- Je l'ai connue grâce à nos parents, commença la jeune femme, On était allé fêter l'apparition de son Alter. Elle était toute mimi avec sa petite bouille !

\- Tu n'était pas obligée pour la dernière phrase, commenta Momo un peu gênée.

\- En parlant d'Alter, c'est quoi le tiens, kelo ? interrogea Tsuyu.

\- Ah ça, c'est une surprise ! déclara Caty.

\- Comment un Alter peut être une surprise ? s'intrigua Ochako.

\- Vous verrez bien, répondit-elle.

\- Sinon, tu fais quoi comme métier ? s'intéressa Tōru.

\- Je suis à l'école d'ingénierie du MIT dans le département de génie biologique, se vanta Caty.

\- J'ai pas tout compris mais en gros tu es au MIT. C'est pas trop dure de suivre des cours en anglais ? s'inquièta Kyōka.

\- Nan et puis de toute façon je suis à moitié Américaine, je parle anglais depuis toute petite, expliqua celle qui était au centre de l'attention.

\- Trop bien ! s'exclama Mina.

Le trajet passa très rapidement et l'ensemble du groupe se retrouvait maintenant face à une immense villa moderne.

\- Suivez moi, je vous fais visiter ! déclara Caty.

Ils entrèrent dans la villa par une grande baie vitrée débouchant sur une immense pièce regroupant salon, salle à manger et cuisine. Il y avait assez de place à la table et sur les canapés pour accueillir l'entièreté du groupe. Ils empruntèrent les escaliers afin d'arriver au première étage où se situait dix chambres, des douches et des toilettes. Caty s'éclaircit la gorge comme pour annoncer une terrible nouvelle et pris un air gêné :

\- Excuser moi, est-ce que quelqu'un peut dormir dans un futon ?

\- Je veux bien, proposa Shōto.

\- Parfait, se réjouit la hāfu (nda: désigne les mi-japonais et mi-autre nationalité, ici américaine), à part Todoroki vous pouvez choisir vos chambres pour y déposer vos affaires ! Il y en a dix ici et dix haut en contant la mienne, évitez de la prendre s'il vous plaît. On se retrouve en bas quand vous aurez fini, ok ? Ah, et j'oubliais, pas la peine de toutes les regarder, elles sont identiques.

Momo, par politesse, laissa ses amis choisir leur chambre avant elle. Ses camarades avaient pris les chambres dans l'ordre laissant la chambre du fond libre. Momo s'approcha de la chambre suivie par Caty et Shōto qui se demandait encore où il dormirait.

Tout ceci avait été minutieusement préparé par Caty, pourquoi ? parce que cette chambre c'était la chambre parentale et par conséquent on pouvait y loger deux personnes et elle était bien déterminée à ce que ça soit Momo et Todoroki qui y dorme depuis cette conversation de la veille :

* * *

 _Momo_ : Salut tu pourrais mettre un futon pour un ami stp il n'aime pas les lits modernes.

 _Caty_ : Ok c'est lui qui te l'a demandé ?

 _Momo_ : non pourquoi ?

 _Caty_ : par curiosité tu t'entends bien avec lui ?

 _Momo_ : oui il m'a aidé au dernier examen.

 _Caty_ : Toi l'incroyable Momo avait besoin d'aide à un examen ?

 _Momo_ : c'était un un examen pratique et puis il était entré au lycée sous recommandation comme moi.

 _Caty_ : ah je vois. parle moi de lui à quoi il ressemble ?

 _Momo_ : il est un peu plus grand que moi, il a les cheveux court et ils sont rouge et blanc. il a une brûlure sur l'oeil gauche. ses yeux sont hétéro-chromes : son œil gauche est bleu turquoise et son œil droit est noir. Dis comme ça, ça peut faire peur mais il est très beau.

 _Caty_ : je comprend t'a craqué !

 _Momo_ : NON PAS DU TOUT !

 _Caty_ : Mouais, je te laisse j'ai des choses à faire. A demain soeurette.

 _Momo_ : A demain.

* * *

Momo entreprit d'ouvrir la porte et découvrit une chambre où ce trouvait un lit une place, d'un côté, et un futon, de l'autre.

\- C'est ici que vous dormirez, déclara Caty.

\- Tu me vouvoies maintenant, grande sœur ? demanda Momo qui avait peur de comprendre.

\- Non, je parle bien de vous deux. Toi et Todoroki dormirez dans cette chambre, précisa la jeune femme, ça ne te déranges pas Todoroki ?

\- Non, tant que ça ne dérange pas Yaoyorozu.

\- N-Nan, c'est bon.

\- Parfait ! Déposez vos affaires et on se rejoint au rez de chaussée.

Avant de partir Caty glissa à l'oreille de son amie d'enfance :

 _« 100% c'est du jamais vu. »_

* * *

 _ **Fin du 1er Chapitre**_


End file.
